Heroes of VeggieTales Part Six: The Story of a Little House, the Stinky Cheese, and the True Light of Christmas, the Fennel Frontier, and a Disco-Themed Adventure that Compromises of a Sweet Potato with a Beautiful Heart, and an Ark
Heroes of VeggieTales Part Six: The Story of a Little House, the Stinky Cheese, and the True Light of Christmas, the Fennel Frontier, and a Disco-Themed Adventure that Compromises of a Sweet Potato with a Beautiful Heart, and an Ark is the sixth DVD in the Heroes of VeggieTales series, following "Asparaguses that are Scared of the Grapes of Space, Worshiping a Buzz-Saw Pickle, and Silly Fibs that Tell Walls (Oh My!)", "The Legend of Sad and Hilarious Rumor Weeds that stole Royal Vikings that host a countdown of Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!", "The Star of the Future of Little Joe's Easter Snoodle of the Pie Opera War and the Search of a Golden Bean", "The Tale of the Tuba-Playing Bad Apple Who Lives in the Wild, Wild West, with the Wizard of the River, the Promise for an Umbrella, and the Joy of Giving a Boy Who Woodn't Know a Thing about the Beauty of a Meaningful Life", and "The Night Before a Drummer Princess/Popstar that Join a Band of Merry Men who Befriend a Princess and a League of Superheroes". It shows VeggieTales episodes from 2013 to 2015. The Veggie Kids are interviewed in this too. Stories Included *The Little House That Stood (A Lesson in Making Good Choices) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (A Lesson in Getting Along with Others) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (A Lesson in the Power of Sharing) *Celery Night Fever (A Lesson in Forgiveness) *Beauty and the Beet (A Lesson in Unconditional Love) *Noah's Ark (A Lesson in Trusting God) Songs Included *VeggieTales Theme Song *Cabbageville *Solid Stuff *Cabbageville Reprise *Happy Tooth Day *Good Morning Mister Mayor *Lend A Little Hand *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Barberbarians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barberbarian *Kilts And Stilts *Oh MacLarry *Were Barberbarians/MacLarry Norrius Reprise *What We Have Learned (Scottish version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas *Love For Christmas *Christmas Shines Reprise *VeggieTales Theme Song *Mewantium *I Wonder *Asteroid Cowboys *Good for the Grabbing *Enough To Share *Enough To Share Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Together *I Love Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *I'm Gonna Tear It Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *What We Have Learned (Disco) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me To Be *Now That Your Gone *If This Were By Home *Mac And Cheese *La La La La *5 Servings of You *Love Is The Song *Love Is The Song Finale *What We Have Learned *Deck The Halls *VeggieTales Theme Song *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *Welcome You Aboard Reprise *My Golden Egg *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *What We Have Learned *Light of Christmas (played by Owl City and tobyMac during the credits) Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000